Gran Turismo 6/Unused Content
The game files for Gran Turismo 6 include many leftovers from the previous release, Gran Turismo 5, as well as several cars that were cut and/or unfinished during the development cycle. This content is listed below. Attempting to load any of these cars in the game via modifications or cheat devices will cause the game to crash and hard-lock the system. Unused Cars These GT5 cars are completely absent from the game, either due to licensing, being cut during development, bugs/glitches, or other reasons, and only their entries remain in the database files. *2010 Joey Logano #20 GameStop TOYOTA CAMRY '10 *Chevrolet 2014 Corvette Stingray Final Prototype *Chevrolet Camaro SS "Edge Special" *Ferrari F2007 *Ferrari F10 *Ginetta G4 '64 *Jensen Interceptor MkIII '74 *Nissan 370Z (GT Academy 2012) *Nissan 370Z (GT Academy 2013) *Nissan 370Z Tuned Car (GT Academy Version) '08 *Nissan 370Z Tuned Car (GT Academy 2010) *Nissan GT-R SpecV (GT Academy 2010) *Nissan GT-R SpecV (GT Academy Special) *Nissan GT-R SpecV (GT Academy Version) '09 *Red Bull X2010 JP Flag Color *Nissan Leaf G (GT Academy 2012) *Nissan Leaf G (GT Academy 2013) *Nissan GT-R Black Edition (GT Academy 2012) *Nissan GT-R Black edition (GT Academy 2013) *Nissan GT-R Black Edition Tuned Car '12 *Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V·spec II (GT Academy Version 2012) *Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V·spec II Nür (GT Academy Version 2012) *Nissan SILVIA spec-R AERO (GT Academy Version 2012) *Nissan 370Z Tuned Car (GT Academy 2012) *Nissan 370Z Tuned Car (GT Academy 2013) *Red Bull X2010 5G (listed thrice for all three variants) *Nissan March 12SR (GT Academy Version) '07 *Nissan Silvia spec-R AERO (GT Academy Version) '02 There are a few interesting things of note: *An entry for the Nissan March 12SR (GT Academy Version) '07 exists somewhere in the game files. It is unknown where the intended usage of this car would have originally been, but considering its entry is placed right before the Nissan Silvia spec-R AERO (GT Academy Version) '02, perhaps this was meant to be the car used in Round 1 of GT Academy 2012. *Entries for the Jensen Interceptor MkIII '74, Nissan March 12SR (GT Academy Version) '07, and the Nissan Silvia spec-R AERO (GT Academy Version) '02 originally contained truncated text. *The entries for the Nissan 370Z Tuned Car (GT Academy 2010) and the Nissan GT-R SpecV (GT Academy 2010) were originally two GT Academy cars that the player could obtain in Gran Turismo 5, but they are renamed in this game, denoted with the year they were featured. *The Gran Turismo Red Bull X2010 5G were listed thrice in the game's files as there were originally three different variants of the same car present in Gran Turismo 5. New, Cut Cars The car entries below never made an appearance in the game apart from their entries in the game's database files, either being cut due to development constraints, licensing issues, incomplete status, bugs\glitches, or other reasons. *Ferrari 500 Mondial Pinin Farina Coupe CN.0422MD '54 - Pebble Beach GT Award Winner 2012 *BMW Z4 GT3 GSR Hatsune Miku BMW '12 *Audi R8 LMS Base Model '10 *Audi Quattro S1 Base Model '86 *Audi R18 TDI Base Model '11 *Red Bull X2014 Junior Color *Red Bull Racing Kart 125 Color *Hyundai N 2025 Vision Gran Turismo *Toyota S-FR '15 *Alfa Romeo 6C Biposto Vision Gran Turismo *Bugatti Vision Gran Turismo Some interesting things of note with these cut cars: *The Ferrari 500 Mondial Pinin Farina Coupe CN.0422MD '54 - Pebble Beach GT Award Winner 2012, as the entry's suffix states, won the "Gran Turismo Award" at the "Pebble Beach Concours d'Elegance" event, in which the creator of the series, Kazunori Yamauchi, selects a car that will be later featured in the franchise. This was the car that won said award in 2012, but never appeared in this game, apart from only its entry in the database files. *It appears there were additional base models planned for the Audi Sport quattro S1 Rally Car '86, the Audi R8 LMS - Team Oreca '10 and the Audi R18 TDI Prototype '11. These cars have been dropped from inclusion into the game rather late into development, as thumbnails exist for these cars in the game's data files only. *Variants of the Red Bull X2014 Junior and the Red Bull Racing Kart 125 were planned, in which speculating by the entry names, would allow the player to paint them with a custom color. *An entry for the Hyundai N 2025 Vision Gran Turismo was added in Version 1.21, but the car was canceled and would later make its first appearance in Gran Turismo Sport. *An entry for the Toyota S-FR '15 car was added in Version 1.22, but never made it as a playable car in the retail version of the game. However, this car was originally playable at the 2015 Tokyo Motor Show on a special build of the game. *An entry for the Alfa Romeo 6C Biposto Vision Gran Turismo was added in Version 1.10, before Alfa Romeo pulled out of the Vision Gran Turismo project two updates later. |Audi Quattro S1 Base Model '86 |Audi R8 LMS Base Model '10 |:Audi R18 TDI Base Model '11 Category:Gran Turismo 6 Category:Hidden Contents